


Miraculous Trigger Happy Havoc

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tragedy, people die, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: It was the start of the new school year, Adrien was excited to be starting out at Francoise Dupont. But when it's revealed that someone has to die in order to 'graduate' things started to go downhill. A seed of doubt was planted among the students.





	Miraculous Trigger Happy Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wanted to do this AU for a while now. Me and cat-uhklizuhm on tumblr were making some jokes and then this came along. And with this week's prompt: A seed of doubt was planted. Would it grow or would it be weeded out? I decided, I may as well make this a thing now! 
> 
> it may take time in updating as I need to figure out how I'm going to murder people in this, but I know we'll get there.
> 
> And Yes. I will be updating my other works as well. Including the salt mine.

College Francoise Dupont, it wasn’t anything huge and grand like the private schools that were in Paris, but it was still one of the ideal schools to help kick start any career one may have in mind for their future. Be it fashion, music, science, news reporting, and so on. And it was the school Adrien Agreste wanted in. Of course, it would take a lot of convincing from his father who was hardly home, and it did. Being fed the same old speech ‘The world is too dangerous for you, Adrien. You should stay here; you have everything you need.’ It was when his father said things like that that made him rebel. That and also bringing up not only his cousin Felix, but also the Mayor’s daughter – his friend Chloe was going to the school he admired most. After arguing with his father day and night, here he was. Standing tall in front of the entrance and eager to start his day here as a new student.

Dangerous? Whatever could be so dangerous about going to a school like this? The thought alone made him laugh, he was fine! He had two familiar faces that were going to be there that he knew would have his back and he would have theirs.

After standing outside long enough, he made his way up the steps and through the doors. The main hall was pretty empty, perhaps he was early? Well, if that was the case there was no harm in walking around and giving himself the grand tour…That was actually his last thought before he felt feint and dizzy. His world went black.

*****

Waking up, Adrien found himself in an empty classroom. What on earth had happened? Last thing he remembered; he was about to start his new day at school. Why was he in a classroom? Did someone bring him here? Was this one of those hazing things? Standing up, he took in his surroundings; it was a normal classroom. A markerboard with the phrase ‘Welcome New Students!’ empty desks filled the room, a security camera – probably for the students’ safety, and…Metal sheets on the windows? Okay, this has got to be some hazing ritual. There was no way any other classrooms would have such a ridiculous thing on their windows. Scoffing at that, he walked over and tried to move them, nothing. They wouldn’t budged. They were really sealed on tight. Giving up, he made his way back to the desk where a crude pamphlet made up of notebook paper and crayon drawing laid; Welcome New Student! It’s time to start the new year, at 9:00 a.m. please head to the main hall.

Adrien looked to the clock and blanched for a bit; it was already 9:05! He rushed out of the classroom and made his way to the main hall, some first impression he made, he was already late!

After arriving, he was greeted to the sight of the other students. Of course, he didn’t know many except the two blonds to the side; Chloe and Felix. He smiled and gave everyone an awkward wave before greeting them.

“Hey everyone?”

“You’re the final student?” a girl with black hair with a purple streak and a gothic look asked.

“Yeah…I guess I am.”

“Counting you, we have eighteen students.” A boy with glasses noted.

So, this is everyone. His new classmates he would be starting the year off with. Still, it felt a little strange that this was the entire school. Shouldn’t there be more people attending? Maybe the reality was that this was a small school with limited class seating? His thoughts were broken when everyone started to introduce themselves, the only people who didn’t feel the need to were him, Chloe, and Felix, after all, who didn’t know the three powerhouses of Paris? Two of them were models and one was related to the mayor himself! Once introductions were out of the way, it was time to tackle the main issue.

“Hey Adrien, can I ask you something?” Marinette asked. “When you got here, did you wake up in an empty classroom too?”

The room went dead quiet when she asked that. It was evident enough that the others went through the same thing; passed out, wake up in an empty classroom, told to meet here.

“It has to be a hazing ritual, right?” Adrien asked.

“Some haze, my cellphone is even missing!” Chloe cried.

That got everyone searching everywhere on their bodies. Phones were missing. People were getting knocked out and placed in empty rooms. What the heck was going on with this school? No, there had to be a reason; of course, their phones were taken, they were in school and the school probably had a policy on devices such as those. The empty room gig was a stupid prank the teachers put up.

“And there’s metal plates blocking the windows.” Alya said. “Even one blocking the door here.”

Okay. He had nothing to offer for an explanation for those two. Maybe it was for their protection? That was actually stretching it. The rest of his classmates didn’t seem to have an answer for this freak phenomenon. All was quiet for whoever knows how long before the intercom sparked to life.

“Ahem, mic test; 1,2,3. Can everyone hear me? Perfect. Now that everyone is here, please make your way to the gym for the opening ceremony.”

He was right, this was just some elaborate hazing ritual. A very convoluted one at that. With nothing to fear now, everyone made their way to the gym and got settled in the seats provided for them. Francoise Dupont was an eccentric school, maybe this was just how they did things and after today, the metal sheets would be removed for good.

“Okay is everyone here? Good!” the voice resounded again. At the place of the podium stood a man in a purple tux and a grey mask over his head. “Good morning students, I am Hawkmoth your headmaster for this year. Welcome to Francoise Dupont, please enjoy all that we have to offer because this school will be your home. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so due to my comments page getting clogged I had to delete some things between BigFan and I (Sorry! D:)
> 
> And you may notice that the comnents are moderated now. The Lila roleplayer got in and me who does not want to deal with a toddler who has no life and needs to understand there's a time and place for that...yeah. Comments here are moderated now


End file.
